Filles de Minuit
by nvalenca
Summary: "Eu te odeio, não me deixe. Eu sinto como se não pudesse respirar. Apenas me abrace, não me toque. E eu quero que você me ame, mas preciso que você confie em mim. Fica comigo. Me liberte. Admito que estou dentro, e fora do meu controle. Não dê ouvidos a uma palavra do que eu disse. Apenas me ouça, antes de fugir. Sou viciada em loucuras. Sou filha da tristeza..."
1. I

Sem grandes acontecimentos no primeiro capítulo... Acho que as coisas começaram a ficar realmente interessantes a partir do segundo. Preciso avisar também que ainda não organizei bem meu calendário então ainda não sei como será o sistema de atualizações, mas tentarei não demorar muito para fazê-las.

Boa leitura. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO UM

_"Cocaine and cigarettes gets me through the day, it seems like the only way. Take me to the closest bar. Buy me a shot, the strongest shot you got…"_

A música tocava alta no cômodo espaçoso. As janelas e a porta do quarto estavam fechadas e o ar era denso graças à nuvem de fumaça que crescia mais a cada sopro sem vida dado por um dos adolescentes bêbados jogados no chão.

Aquela era apenas uma das poucas noites em que Demi, Miley, Joe e Nick se juntavam para beber e fumar até esquecerem os próprios nomes.

-Even though I cry, you know I still smile sometimes. –Demi acompanhou o vocalista com a voz rouca.

Mais uma garrafa de vodka foi detonada antes de Demi se levantar meio cambaleante e ir até a janela, a abrindo para expulsar a fumaça do quarto.

-Cristo, isso está parecendo uma maloca. –Resmungou ao ver o estado do cômodo. Os amigos deram um riso retardado.

Garrafas de bebidas estavam espalhadas pelo chão junto a algumas cartas de baralho e maços de cigarro.

-Eu te ajudo a arrumar. –Miley se ofereceu. –Estes dois bêbados não servem pra nada. –Completou cutucando os meninos com o pé.

-Eu aceito a ajuda, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã. E vocês, já está na hora de darem o fora daqui. Daqui a pouco meus pais chegam. –Disse para os rapazes. Deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, soprando a fumaça para além da janela aberta.

Eles não discutiram, afinal era sempre assim. Eles sempre voltavam para suas casas antes que os pais de Demi chegassem.

Bom, pelo menos nos dias em que estavam bêbados.

Mas não era como se caso os pais de Demi os encontrasse naquele estado eles iriam surtar, ou qualquer coisa parecida. O pai, ocupado demais com o trabalho, quase nunca estava em casa, e quando estava, sempre saía com a esposa para curtir o dia.

Resultado: na grande maioria das vezes chegavam tarde da noite, bêbados, e iam direto para o quarto.

Demi sempre tivera toda a liberdade possível pra fazer o que bem entendesse, e sabia aproveitar muito bem. Era o tipo de garota que fazia as coisas "por debaixo do pano", mantendo sempre a boa imagem de menininha. Orgulho da família, que vivia da imagem.

-Nos vemos na festa de amanhã? –Nick perguntou já do lado de fora da residência da Lovato.

-Estarei lá às oito. –Garantiu antes de acenar para o garoto e fechar a porta.

Ao contrário do que alguns pudessem pensar, o quarteto não se reunia somente para festas e bebedeiras. Por baixo do véu de pessoas que não se importavam com nada e ninguém que os cobria, havia um sentimento sincero de amizade e companheirismo.

-Preciso de um banho. –Disse enquanto subia as escadas de volta pra seu quarto junto com Miley.

-E eu de uma aspirina. Já sinto a ressaca vindo.

-Vou arranjar isso pra você. Só não esteja derrubada demais pra festa de amanhã. –Brincou. – Essa merda vai ser louca. –Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Saiu do banheiro com um frasquinho de plástico na mão e o atirou na cama, ao lado de Miley. Percebeu que a garota nem se mexeu e se aproximou.

-Miles, acorda. –Chamou balançando-a levemente. – Não dificulta, garota. –Reclamou quando a loira se virou de costas para ela e agarrou o travesseiro. –Tudo bem... Não posso com gente bêbada. –Desistiu indo apagar a luz.

Depois de apagar a luz e se juntar a garota já adormecida na cama, Demi ouviu o barulho de passos na escada, seguido de risadas altas e revirou os olhos sentindo a irritação conhecida lhe consumir. Tateou o criado mudo em busca de seu celular e quando o pegou agradeceu pelo fone já estar plugado em seu lugar.

Apertou os olhos com a claridade repentina vinda do aparelho e respirou fundo antes de colocar os fones, dar o play em sua playlist mais calma, e deixar que a música lhe embalasse o sono.

-x-

Acordou com alguns fios de luz em seu rosto e xingou-se por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas.

Suspirou rendida ao se sentar na beirada da cama e colocou o celular no dock para que ele pudesse recarregar a bateria. Passou a mão pelo cabelo revolto e se levantou, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Quando passou pela porta de seus pais viu que ela estava entreaberta e não se atreveu em dar uma espiada.

Desceu as escadas ainda um pouco sonolenta, e em determinado degrau precisou se apoiar na parede para não perder o equilíbrio e cair. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar com força e respirou fundo, massageando a têmpora direita com os dedos médio e indicador.

Já na cozinha, preparou um café forte e colocou alguns cookies de chocolate em um prato. Colocou o café da manhã numa bandeja e voltou para o quarto.

Deu outro suspiro ao colocar a bandeja na mesa, perto do computador, e se aproximou da cama.

-Miles... –Chamou baixinho, balançando a garota. –Acorda.

Dessa vez a outra não demonstrou muita resistência e piscou algumas vezes antes de se sentar.

-Bom dia. –Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente.

-Bom dia. Café? –Perguntou apontando pra bandeja.

-Vou tomar banho primeiro.

-Te espero então...

Esperou pacientemente pela amiga até que ela terminasse seu banho, ignorando os ruídos que vez ou outra vinham de seu estômago.

-Ontem eu estava tão bêbada que posso ter matado quinhentas pessoas e nem lembro. –Disse ao abrir a porta do banheiro, fazendo a amiga dar um riso curto. –Viu a hora que seus pais chegaram?

-Sim... –Respondeu simples, dando de ombros.

-Estavam bebendo? –Perguntou com cuidado, sabendo que Demi não gostava de falar sobre o assunto.

-Provavelmente.

-x-

Respirou fundo e tentou parecer indiferente antes dar duas batidas hesitantes na porta.

-Pode abrir. –Ouviu a voz abafada dizer.

-Estou indo na casa da Miley... –Avisou colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, completamente coberta e assistia a um programa de culinária qualquer que passava na televisão.

-Ela não dormiu aqui ontem? Vai fazer o que lá?

-Vamos ao cinema.

-Hum...

-E eu vou dormir na casa dela, okay?

-Você é quem sabe. –Respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

Tão fácil...

-Cadê meu pai? –Perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

-Trabalho.

-Volta quando?

-Depois de amanhã.

Murmurou alguma coisa inteligível antes de fechar a porta e checou o relógio em seu pulso mais uma vez. Sete e meia.

"_Já está pronta? –D". _

"_Estou. Você já está vindo? –M"._

_"Saindo de casa agora... 5 minutos. –D"._

Guardou o celular no bolso da calça e tentou não pensar no fato de que passaria mais alguns dias sem ver o pai. As coisas eram assim desde que ela podia se lembrar, mas ainda a irritava saber que o homem passava mais tempo no trabalho do que em casa. Perguntava-se se todos os filhos de militares se sentiam como ela.

Achava muita falta de consideração ter um pai que vive para arriscar a própria vida para proteger os outros e não ter o direito de vê-lo com a mínima frequência.

"Eu posso perder meu pai a qualquer hora e tudo que eu vou ter de lembrança dele são coisas puramente materiais e sem valor algum. Não sei nem se vou conseguir me lembrar de como ele é, porque pelo tempo que a gente passa junto acho isso muito difícil." Era seu pensamento mais frequente. Sentia seu corpo tremer com a raiva só de pensar no assunto.

Em seus poucos, e raros, dias de folga, Patrick aproveitava para sair com Dianna e ir visitar a família, ou qualquer outro programinha de casal. Até certo ponto, Demi o entendia. Ele também tinha o direito de ter um pouco de diversão. Ele não era uma maquina que vivia para trabalho. Mas ela sentia falta do pai, e por mais que tentasse esconder, isso a machucava. Machucava _muito._

Ainda se lembrava de quando tinha seus lindos e maravilhosos nove anos de idade. Não era uma criança como todas as outras, mas pelo menos tinha muito menos problemas do que atualmente.

Seu pai tinha chegado do quartel naquela noite, e ela foi correndo para seus braços, chorando.

"Me diz que você vai ficar mais tempo em casa agora." Pediu aos soluços.

O homem pareceu tão preocupado na hora.

"Eu vou tentar, minha filha. Vou tentar." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de carregar a menininha aos prantos e abraçá-la.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, seu pai não estava mais em casa.

-Okay... Para de pensar nisso, caralho. –Reclamou com a voz quebrada, apertando o volante com força.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando chegou à casa de Miley.

Com toda certeza ela tiraria todo o proveito possível daquela festa. Não queria pensar nas consequências que certamente viriam depois. Ela só queria parar de pensar por algumas horas, pelo menos.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. II

Capítulo dois

_"We all live in the devil's den"_

A música tocava visivelmente mais alta do que qualquer ouvido humano possa suportar, mas o amontoado de adolescentes do lugar não parecia dar a mínima importância. Talvez porque seus sentidos estivessem entorpecidos pelo efeito do álcool, ou talvez porque eles simplesmente gostavam de ter os seus tímpanos prestes a explodir.

Garotas rebolavam sensualmente enquanto os garotos babavam tentando uma aproximação.

No andar superior, e em vários outros cantos da casa, outros adolescentes faziam suas festas particulares com seus parceiros. Parceiros de uma noite. Claro.

Era impossível dizer quem era o mais bêbado, ou bêbada, naquela casa. E mais impossível ainda era dizer como no inferno eles ainda conseguiam se manter de pé.

O cômodo mais movimentado, sem dúvida alguma, era cozinha, que era agraciada por uma mesa enorme com bebidas de todos os tipos.

A regra ali naquele momento era simples: ninguém sai daqui sóbrio.

-Puta que o pariu, mano, você é quase uma chaminé ambulante! –Um garoto de cabelos bem aparados gritou para Joe, que acendia mais um cigarro. Recebendo como resposta, um sopro de fumaça em seu rosto.

Tossiu um pouco quando o ar pesado chegou aos seus pulmões, fazendo os outros garotos ao redor darem risada.

-Olha só, a menininha aqui não aguenta um pouquinho de fumaça. –Zombou dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto.

-Na boa, se fode, cara. –Retrucou rindo.

-x-

-Ei, Demi. –Miley chamou, cutucando-a com o cotovelo.

-Fala.

-Olha ali. –Apontou. –Não sei que milagre aconteceu pra você ainda estar aqui do meu lado e não flertando com aquela menina. –Completou com divertimento.

Não era novidade pra ninguém que Demi estava mais para garotas do que para garotos. E não era novidade também que com todo seu charme e poder de persuasão, ela sempre conseguia as garotas que queria, por mais heterossexual que essa afirmasse ser.

A verdade é que todo mundo é gay em certo nível. E quando se tem curiosidade, e oportunidade de experimentar, por que não?

E quando se tem uma Demetria Lovato em sua frente, com a boca a apenas centímetros de distancia da sua e o hálito gostoso contra sua pele, vontade é tudo o que não falta.

-Falando assim até parece que eu sou a pessoa mais safada desse planeta. –Revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

-Não me surpreenderia se isso fosse verdade. Vamos lá, aposto que você já entrou nas calças de todas as garotas do colégio. –Brincou.

-Garota, você já está bêbada. Parabéns. –Levantou seu copo no ar como se fizesse um brinde. Mas ainda assim com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Vai, Devonne, admite. Você está louquinha pra ir lá falar com a menina. –Provocou.

Demi parou por um instante e olhou mais uma vez para a garota de quem Miley tanto falava.

-Só porque eu não quero te decepcionar. –Acompanhou a amiga na brincadeira. –E também... Ela é loira. Você sabe que eu amo loiras. –Deu uma piscadela no mínimo sugestiva para Miley antes de dar um último gole em sua bebida e andar em passos mais que confiantes na direção da garota.

-x-

Ashley ouviu o barulho da festa ser abafado quando Demi fechou a porta abruptamente, empurrando-a contra a madeira dura. Suas costas doeram um pouco com o impacto mas ela não se importou quando sentiu seu lábio inferior ser tomado com voracidade entre os de Demi. Sentiu o corpo quente pressionar-lhe mais contra a porta e deixou escapar um gemido fraco quando sentiu a língua da outra invadir sua boca sem o mínimo pudor.

Quando suas línguas se encontraram Ashley pôde sentir o gosto de algo que parecia ser creme de menta, vodka e leite condensado. Provavelmente de algum dos drinks tomados por Demi.

Sentiu a mão delicada levantar sua blusa e descansar sobre base de suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto, e uma das pernas da garota ser posta entre as suas. Deixou outro gemido rouco escapar quando Demi aplicou algumas mordidas leves em seu pescoço, seguidas de beijos e alguns chupões em seu ponto de pulso.

-x-

-Ainda acho que deveríamos ter ficado em casa. –Disse logo que chegaram à festa.

-Não vamos demorar, okay? Só vamos nos divertir um pouco e depois nós saímos.

-Selena!

Tentou ver quem tinha lhe gritado, e de onde, mas não foi muito bem sucedida em sua tarefa. Até uma menina alta de cabelos cacheados e loiros parar em sua frente.

-Taylor? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ashley me chamou e eu não consegui recusar. E pra falar a verdade, estou até me divertindo. –Mostrou o copo em sua mão. –Olá, Justin. –Acenou amigavelmente para o garoto.

-Oi. –Sorriu. – Amor, já que você encontrou sua amiga, eu vou ali falar com uns amigos e já volto. Tudo bem? –Perguntou ansiando por uma resposta positiva.

Selena apenas forçou um sorriso e aquiesceu.

-Acho que ele não percebeu que você não gostou disso. –Riu quando Justin se afastou.

-Ele praticamente me arrastou pra essa festa e agora me larga aqui pra ficar com os amigos. –Reclamou.

-Então agora aproveita, querida. –Disse estendendo seu copo para a amiga.

-Valeu, mas eu dispenso.

-Que tipo de pessoa vai numa festa e dispensa bebida, Selenita? –Ouviu a voz brincalhona ao seu lado.

-Eu. –Respondeu como se explicasse o óbvio, apertando a mão na cintura da garota quando recebeu o abraço de lado.

-Um dia eu ainda te vejo caindo de tão bêbada. Pode anotar ai.

-Não sonha, Benzo. –Riu.

-Onde você se enfiou durante a festa inteira? Estava te procurando.

-Estava me divertindo. É pra isso que servem as festas. –Respondeu à Swift com um sorriso.

-E por que você apareceu agora então? A festa ainda não acabou. –Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Minha companhia precisou ir. –Deu de ombros. –Arranjo outra daqui a pouco. –Piscou.

-Hmm... Conhecemos?

-Sem dúvida. –Riu.

-Quem foi? –Selena perguntou curiosa.

-A Lovato.

-Você pegou a Demi? –Taylor perguntou sorrindo maldosa.

-Eu a peguei, ela me pegou... Nos pegamos.

-x-

-Okay, mas qual o problema nisso? –Perguntou indiferente ao celular.

-O problema é que sua amiga dormiu lá em casa ontem, não tem motivo pra você dormir na casa dela hoje e deixar sua mãe sozinha. –O pai respondeu calmo.

-E daí? Não vai fazer diferença eu dormir em casa ou não.

-Vai. Agora você vai pra casa e depois de amanhã, quando eu chegar, a gente conversa.

-A gente não tem nada pra conversar. –Disse antes de encerrar a ligação, sem dar a chance de o pai falar algo.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo com raiva, respirando fundo. Como se não bastasse seu pai ter interrompido seus amassos com a loirinha dos olhos azuis, ele ainda teve que estragar toda a noite que ela tinha pela frente.

Deu uma olhada rápida para o outro lado da rua, onde a festa ainda rolava a todo vapor na casa grande e grunhiu em frustração.

"_Preciso ir pra casa. Meu lindo pai acaba de foder a minha noite :) sei que você não vai precisar da minha carona então estou indo... –D"_

Enviou o sms para Miley já dentro de seu carro e deitou a cabeça no volante, respirando fundo várias vezes antes de tomar coragem para dar a partida. Por sorte, não estava bêbada, mas também não estava totalmente sã e ainda pensava em uma maneira de maquiar os efeitos do álcool quando chegasse em casa.

Demi riu sem humor ao lembrar-se das palavras do pai. Com toda certeza, Dianna havia ligado para ele e falado alguma coisa que o fizesse ligar para Demi e mandá-la para casa.

Não pôde deixar de se lembrar também de quando era criança.

Ah, sua infância. Tão viva na memória.

Quando criança, gostava de se questionar sobre as coisas que faziam parte do universo e Deus era um dos principais alvos da garotinha. Eram tantas perguntas que sua mente inexperiente só conseguia se questionar mais e mais. Isso a assustava porque ela tinha medo de Deus. Com todos sempre lhe dizendo que quem não acreditava em Deus iria para o inferno, a menina ficava assustada ao se questionar sobre a existência de tal divindade máxima e se repreendia todas as vezes ao fazê-lo. Achava que se continuasse com tal coisa, Deus mandaria seus anjos para puni-la por ser uma má criança.

Sua solução foi simples. Já que o pai quase não dormia em casa, ela fez um "acordo" com sua mãe. Todas as noites que seu pai não pudesse voltar do trabalho, ela dormiria com a mãe, e assim uma faria companhia a outra.

Com a inocência dos seus sete anos, ela se sentia protegida dessa maneira.

O acordo se seguiu ao longo dos anos, e ainda adolescente ela fazia companhia à mãe durante as noites em que seu pai não estava em casa.

Não que ela ainda achasse que anjos -ou demônios- pudessem ir atrás dela durante a noite. Mas seu relacionamento com a mãe se tornou algo tão miserável que ela sentia que aquele pequeno gesto era o fio que as mantinha ligadas.

Não importava qual a gravidade de suas discussões, todas as noites Dianna ia até Demi e lhe dizia o mesmo: "Já estou indo dormir. Você vem?"

Quando criança, Demi se agarrava ao seu ursinho de pelúcia, Zeca, ao seu travesseiro, e seguia a mãe com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Quando cresceu, a única coisa que mudou foi a presença do ursinho Zeca.

Não se lembrava como tinha acontecido e nem o motivo da briga, mas se lembrava de ter passado metade da noite chorando por não ter recebido o seu usual convite para dormir com a mãe.

Poderia parecer um motivo bobo, infantil e fútil, mas se a única coisa que sustentava seu relacionamento de mãe e filha fora destruída, o que seria a partir daquele momento?

Talvez "guerra" fosse bem a resposta.

Ela sorriu da maneira como seus problemas sempre a levavam de volta à infância.

Provavelmente porque fora lá onde eles começaram, e ao longo dos anos só foram se acumulando e se tornando mais intensos. E talvez a coisa fosse a continuar assim até o dia aonde todos esses problemas viessem a explodir.

Estacionou no mesmo lugar de sempre, observando a vaga vazia ao seu lado antes de descer do carro e procurar por suas chaves no bolso. Tinha acabado de encaixar a chave na abertura da fechadura quando seu celular tocou em sua mão, ecoando pela noite silenciosa.

-Oi. –Atendeu secamente ao ver que era o pai.

-Já está em casa?

-Acabei de chegar. –Respondeu enquanto abria a porta.

-Hum.

-Era só isso que queria saber?

-É... Só isso.

-Tchau. –Disse ouvindo o pai dar um tchau rápido antes de encerrar a ligação.

Viu que a única lâmpada acesa na casa era a que iluminava a escada e metade da sala, fora isso, o lugar estava um breu total.

Era bem provável que Dianna já estivesse dormindo, e Demi se sentiu aliviada por isso.

Foi até a cozinha em busca de um copo d'água e depois foi direto para seu quarto, se trancando no banheiro para tomar um banho frio e espantar o pouco efeito do álcool presente em seu corpo.

Saiu do banheiro já vestida e não pôde deixar de se assustar quando viu sua mãe sentada na ponta da cama.

-Pensei que a senhora estivesse dormindo. –Disse ao se recuperar do sobressalto.

-Estava esperando você chegar. Seu pai ligou pra você?

-Claro. Ou a senhora acha que eu vim pra casa por vontade própria? –Perguntou sem emoção.

-E é assim que você me responde? É por isso que você só perde comigo, sua arrogante.

-É de família. Já está no sangue. –Deu de ombros, sorrindo sínica.

-Então você deve ter sido trocada na maternidade, porque eu não sei de onde vem tanta arrogância.

-De você. –Retrucou com obviedade.

-Ah, eu sou arrogante? Eu te fiz uma pergunta numa boa, você me vem com sete pedras na mão pra responder, e eu que sou arrogante? –Se levantou. O sorriso sínico de Demi ainda pairava em seus lábios e se Dianna não fosse uma pessoa muito controlada, teria dado um tapa na garota, apenas para ela aprender que não se deve desafiar a mãe desse jeito.

-Claro que é. A senhora fez uma pergunta estúpida e eu só respondi. –Disse deixando um riso leve sair pelo nariz.

-Eu vou sair de perto de você porque eu já não te suporto mais, sua desgraça. –Disse dura, olhando Demi nos olhos. –O maior arrependimento da minha vida foi eu ter colocado filho no mundo. –Resmungou saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Demi aquiesceu levemente, deixando o sorriso sínico desaparecer.

A garota era simplesmente uma atriz.

-Uau. Sou o maior arrependimento da sua vida. Muito obrigado, mamãe. –Disse sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem levemente. Então somente fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como já estava tão acostumada a fazer, e se deixou relaxar quando a vontade de chorar foi embora.

Sua mãe se ofendia tão facilmente com qualquer coisa que Demi fizesse ou falasse e nem mesmo se importava em filtrar as palavras antes de jogá-las como uma bomba contra a filha.

Era incrível a capacidade das duas de fazer todas as suas conversas terminarem em uma briga.

Elas praticamente não podiam respirar o mesmo ar que acabavam brigando.

Uma só proferia a palavra à outra quando extremamente necessário, e seus diálogos não ultrapassavam o volume de duas, no máximo três, frases. Era quase lei. E sempre que seus diálogos ultrapassavam esse "limite", resultava em discussão.

Demi sentiu sua cabeça latejar e tomou um comprimido para aliviar a tensão. Olhou para a cartela vermelha em sua frente e retirou mais três comprimidos, engolindo um após o outro.

Depois de cinco minutos deitada em sua cama, já podia sentir o corpo leve e a mente ligeiramente flutuante, dando um riso débil antes de relaxar totalmente no colchão macio.


End file.
